themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
TheMidnightFrogs Podcast
TheMidnightFrogs Podcast was an occasional stream hosted by ThornBrain, Mugiwara Yoshi, and various members of TheMidnightFrogs for the purposes of promotion and discussion of their projects. It was broadcast variously on Ustream, Vokle, Hitbox, and YouTube during the team's life, and all of its episodes are archived on MediaFire. The infamous post-show recordings from 2010 and 2011 are also available to download. Fatty Time The podcast is an off-shoot of the team's former podcast, Fatty Time, from their time before splitting with DFatman. The then-podcast format was much looser, with everyone generally mucking about in-between updates on projects, often with Thorn reading stories in a humorous manner. TheMidnightFrogs Podcast retained the Fatty Time format for its first two episodes before Thorn and Yoshi decided it should focus on their projects instead of random humour and, as Yoshi put it, "Thorn just reading shit for most of it". Podcast Description The podcast was primarily a platform for the team to discuss recently uploaded abridging videos, as well as to give updates on other projects including Let's Plays and individual projects. It used to be held every other Saturday at 3PM Pacific, but after the "Best Wishes Abridged Launch Party" podcast, they primarily happened the weekend after a new abridging episode or project was uploaded. Some episodes also aired by sheer whim of the team. Guests Guests on the podcast were primarily members of TheMidnightFrogs, usually those with some involvement in the to-be-discussed videos. BigTUnit1, InfamousGentleman and JigglyJacob were the most consistent regulars on the podcast, occasionally joined by codeblackhayate, Sawtooth, LillyLivers, Revy Moonshine, Teddy, and/or an-artist-complex. Every then-MidnightFrog was able to join the SFA Birthday Party on February 16, 2011. For the first two episodes, which were largely carry-overs of the Fatty Time format, the guests were then-Kululu voice actor GhostTC, one-time Momoka voice actress Al Vee, and Thorn's friend Madcapoperator. Podcast 5 marked a period of regular podcasts with just Thorn and Yoshi which lasted until the SFA6 Party half a year later. Yoshi's then-favorite Let's Players, WiiRikeToPray, were interviewed for the fourth episode, and composer MBulteau was interviewed for the fortieth episode. Segments *Updates **TheMidnightFrogs **TheStrawhatNO **Personal updates *''Shooting the Shit'' - Everyone just talks about what's on their minds, or they tell stories. The vagueness of this segment is to allow the team to talk about what they want, or to not bother if they have nothing. (Regular segment from Episode 5 - Episode 12; returned in Episode 33) *''Thorn's Top Albums of the Year'' - Thorn's annual list of his favourite albums of the preceding year. January-only segment. Each individual list is documented on the main page. After TheMidnightFrogs' quiet dissolution, he began giving these lists on his personal podcast A Thorn in the Brain. If a podcast is listed as "x Party", it likely does not include any of these segments. Since May 2014, some format-less hangout podcasts have also aired. Former Segments *''Grammar Nazi Thorn'' - Thorn does a live dramatic reading of a badly-written story, reading every typo as it is written. While it was a Fatty Time staple, a variation of it was used in only Episode 1 and Episode 2 before being dropped. *''Yoshi's Craptastic Story'' - Another carry-over staple from Fatty Time and an offshoot of Grammar Nazi Thorn. Yoshi would write a story with terrible grammar and spelling, and Thorn would read it as over-the-top as possible. Last used in Episode 1 and Episode 2, with Yoshi making it clear in Episode 2 that he never wanted to do another ever again. *''Abridgeology'' - Thorn and/or Yoshi review an Abridged series or video they recently saw. A regular segment from Episode 5 to Episode 12, but it was dropped when the two stopped actively watching abridged series and focused the podcast on their own projects. Episodes All podcasts are hosted on Thorn's MediaFire and have YouTube mirrors on either Thorn's Archives or TheMidnightFrogs. *Episode 1 - WHY MUST CHOCOLATE ALWAYS MAKE WRONG DECISION - (April 17, 2010) *Episode 2 - It's Not My Fault You Can't Klongon - (May 1, 2010) *Episode 3 - Sgt Frog Abridged 2 and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Abridged Launch Party - (June 15, 2010) *Episode 4 - Interview with WiiRikeToPray - (June 20, 2010) *Episode 5 - Abridgeology - (July 3, 2010) *Episode 6 - P-P-P-PEDO BREAKER!!! - (July 17, 2010) *Episode 7 - AWWWWWWW SNAP - (July 31, 2010) *Episode 8 - Thorn-Only Vokle Show - (August 30, 2010; only show to be hosted solely by Thorn, first show to be heavily edited after recording) *Episode 9 - Abortion Clinic Playlist - (September 11, 2010) *Episode 10 - The Safety Word is 'Nyeah' - (September 27, 2010) *Episode 11 - Soapdish and Candles - (October 17, 2010) *Episode 12 - Oh Planet Earth - (November 27, 2010) *Episode 13 - Best Wishes Abridged Launch Party - (December 5, 2010) *Episode 14 - Christmas and SFA5 Party - (December 28, 2010) *Episode 15 - SFA6 Party - (January 30, 2011) *Episode 16 - SFA Birthday Party - (February 16, 2011; celebrating the first anniversary of SFA1R's upload) *Episode 17 - SFA7 Party - (March 1, 2011) *Episode 18 - First Regular Podcast in Months - (March 23, 2011) *Episode 19 - SFA8 Party - (April 9, 2011; podcast was recorded long before April 9, but Thorn didn't get to editing and uploading it until the day of the next podcast) *Episode 20 - Jetters Abridged Launch Party - (April 9, 2011) *Episode 21 - SFA9 Party - (May 2, 2011) *Episode 22 - Jetters 2 Party - (May 30, 2011) *Episode 23 - SFA10 + Season 1 - (June 6, 2011) *Episode 24 - SFA1, 2 and 3 Remakes - (August 5, 2011) *Episode 25 - SFA11 Party - (September 2, 2011) *Episode 25.5 - SFA12 Party - (October 1, 2011; originally not uploaded due to poor quality. Finally edited and uploaded June 23, 2013 for archival purposes.) *Episode 26 - Do You Know What You're Fucking Watching? - (November 27, 2011) *Episode 27 - Second Midnight Frogs Anniversary - (January 2, 2012) *Episode 28 - Lost in Boston - (April 18, 2012) *Episode 29 - Sgt Frog Abridged Series Finale - (November 22, 2012) *Episode 30 - Third Midnight Frogs Anniversary - (January 2, 2013) *Episode 31 - SFA Returns - (April 1, 2013) *Episode 32 - Got Married, Didn't Want To - (August 23, 2013) *Episode 33 - Sonic! - (October 19, 2013) *Episode 34 - Fourth MidnightFrogs Anniversary - (January 2, 2014) *Episode 35 - Tamers Abridged Launch Party - (January 12, 2014) *Episode 36 - Wei Shen for Smash Bros 4 - (February 20, 2014) *Episode 37 - Sadly Making Out in Boston - (April 5, 2014) *Episode 38 - Jim McRage and the Comuter Virus - (May 17, 2014) *Episode 39 - Cheese Scissors - (June 21, 2014) *Episode 40 - Psyguy, MBulteau and Dracula 2010 - (July 19, 2014; part regular podcast, part interview with MBulteau) *Episode 41 - Horrible Memories of Editing - (September 7, 2014) *Episode 42 - The Future of SFA and the Fucking of an Anthill - (December 20, 2014) *Episode 43 - Fifth MidnightFrogs Anniversary Hangout - (January 2, 2015) *Episode 44 - Vagina Fog Machine - (May 20, 2015) *Episode 45 - Living in the Jacob Whale - (October 2, 2015) *Episode 46 - You Get Choobies - (December 4, 2015) *Episode 47 and Episode 48 - Sixth Anniversary and the SFA Finale - (January 2, 2016) *Episode 49 - How I TIBA'D Your Pokemon - (July 30, 2016) Notes *The launch party for Sgt Frog Abridged and its original debut episode was on Fatty Time. *There was no launch party for SFA3R. *A launch party was streamed for the release of SFA4, but a recorder error resulted in the loss of the recording. *The SFA12 Party was originally not released due to Thorn's dissatisfaction with the show. He eventually edited and uploaded it on June 23, 2013 for his archive channel. *Discussion for new Abridged Series episodes were integrated into regular podcasts starting with Podcast 26. Category:TheMidnightFrogs